Bad Company
by AssassinsxTwist
Summary: She's lived her life behind a glass wall, but in a twisted cruel fate is left homeless in the Mojave Desert. On her own, Shoshona wind's up coming face to face with the Grim Reaper himself, and gets involved in an old crime resurrected. OCxCanon
1. Near Death Experience

Rango © Gore Verbinski

OC's © AssassinsxTwist

**Bad Company**

Through the window pane, dirty with dust and worn with age. Her emerald optics scanned the horizon line. Feeling the torrid drafts of air from the Mojave blowing in from outside. A place so foreign to the speckled rattlesnake that it was like another dimension. So alienated and barren compared to the old compound she lived in. Behind a sheet of glass in a 6 foot wide aquarium, just for her and her alone. The snake flicked her tongue and went to viewing the old door that hung on it's remaining hinges. Any day it could just fall off and allow the arid weather in. Something the snake had never grown accustomed to during her shadowed life style.

_**"Oye!"**_

Through the wooden door burst one of the humans she seen every day. Behind followed a muzzled pitbull, furious growls of anger and rage escaping from the depths of his jowls. He would turn out like the others, the dog would never know what hit him when he got below. For as long as she could remember the place her human ran was a facility for dogs, and even sometimes roosters. Every night groups of people would make their way through the main part of the compound and climb downstairs. Where you could hear the sounds of dogs growling, fighting, tearing at each other and howls of pain. Amongst the drunken laughter and yelling of the crowds of gambling people that would come every evening. Her human had referred to it as a 'The Dog Fighting' business.

_**"You have more? Take er' down."**_

Shoshona looked at the dog, seeing the fear that hid away behind his deep chocolatey eyes as the black haired man disappeared with him behind the locked door. Dragging the reluctant dog with him, clomping all the way down the creaky old steps. Afterwards, her human or better referred to as Don by the humans. Approached her tank. Hanging by its tail from his clasped hands was a twitching albino rat. It looked delicious - and it was plump.

_**"_Ya hungry, Zoe?"_**_

The mesh tank top came off and down he dropped a half dead/ half stunned rat. Shoshona felt her mouth water, her eyes narrowed as she slithered forward. Her hunger controlling her movements. She coiled up and sat there. Watching it from behind her fallen log and under the vegetation. The rat rolled onto it's side, climbed to it's feet and looked around curiously, itching himself. **"H- Hello?" **

Shoshona smiled wolfishly, chuckling to herself. The laugh seemed to echo around the sanctuary as she came in for the kill.**"W-w-who's t-there?" **With that she came forward and striking down hard and biting into him. He yelped in fright and in pain. Quickly she coiled herself around him and within minutes he was dead from the venom and already eaten. The rat tasted great and she was now content with her situation. Don smiled to himself, complimenting her skills and walked off joining the rest of the men downstairs.

* * *

><p>Shoshona from the safety of her rock, laid there. Unable to sleep from the sound uprising from below in the basement.<p>

_"Get him!"_ _"Finish him off! Finish him off!"_ _"Rip his throat out!"_

She hissed to herself in annoyance and looked around. It was dark and the only light that made it's way in was the moonlight. Giving Shoshona the only reassurance in the foreboding blackness that swallowed up the whole place. Even as a feared predator among the Mojave, she still had her fears. Fears of death, fear of being controlled, but one fear that always reared it's ugly head was fear of the darkness. Though it was more or less the fear the unknown. She imagined creatures of the darkness crawling slowly towards her until they consumed her body.

_"Aw fuck no!" "Shit!"_

An uproar of cheering happened, laughter followed behind and then a long drawn out state of silence. A few minutes passed and came the same man Shoshona had seen earlier from the basement. Under his breath he swore and cursed at himself. An unfamiliar scent wafted from the cellar as man came up. Dropping something large onto the ground and mumbling something to the black haired man. The smell was much stronger now and it was all to familiar now, finally untouched by the smoke of drugs, the beer and god knows what else the humans kept down there. It was blood, a faded fear scent, and death. She watched as he picked up whatever was on the floor and slung it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As she allowed her green eyes to follow it, the silhouette of the man was clear as he walked out of the building. And what she spotted on his shoulder all to shocked her. It was the same dog, the very pit bull that had made it's way into the facility. He never knew what had come to him and now the poor thing was dead. The whole left side of his face was chewed out and his muzzle was missing a hunk of lip. The blood of the dog dripped onto the floor. Leaving the scent in the room long after the dog was taken out and burned in the pit. The smell of death, and burning flesh made the snake cringe and be thankful that she wasn't in a situation like that.

When the black haired man returned his face was scrunched up and his hands were covered with char and blood.

**_"God damn...I can't believe what the fuck just happened..."_**

Down trodden, the man looked around and grabbed a rusty stool and sat down. He began wiping his hands clean of blood and placed the rag back in his pocket.

**_"Son of a bitch took all I had.. the prick!" _**

**_"He knew.. He knew my dog had no chance against his and he took all the fucking money, the damn cheating bastard!"_**

The man looked up and balled his fists, slapping his knees, then getting up and punching the wall.

**_"All my money!"_**

There was nothing but pure hatred in his voice and the anger that fueled him began to make him think of the devilish acts he could do. The thought of murder crossed his mind, but even he knew that he could never do that to a human, of all one of his business partners. But he could do it to one of his most prized pets - Zoe. Without thinking the man walked forward, and grabbed a long switch blade from his pocket. Don could take all of his money, but he would take the life of his precise rattler.

_**"C'mer snake."**_

Shoshona threateningly shook her rattle, coiling up defensively. She'd been raised as an egg and nurtured by Don and sometimes this very man. They would both feed her and provide care for her. And a quote she had always told herself was 'Never bite the hand that feeds you.' But now it was different, but she had no clue with what he wanted from her. But as the tank came off and he began to smirk as she did when about to come in for the kill. She knew there was something wrong, very very wrong.

He reached down quickly and grabbed her around the neck. Squeezing so tightly she thought that her eyes would pop from her skull. Her heart began racing, so many thoughts began running through her head. What did she ever do to him? She had abided by them and their rules, been good and never bitten anyone. But now he wanted to kill her and for what? Just sitting there and not harming anyone. Had he gone mad.

The man went outside, still constricting Shoshona in his ironclad fist. The night was still young and it had to be around midnight. In the distance coyotes sang solace to the silent moon. Their calls fading into the distance until it was just the lonely west wind that blew.

"**_Don stole what was rightfully mine. Now I'll kill what is his." _**And with that he forcefully slammed her down onto a table. The knife came slamming down and sliced her side open, he came down again and sliced another part of her side. Shoshona couldn't help but writhe in pain, blood beginning to gush from those stab marks. One more time he would come down, stabbing right through her head. But he never got the chance because in the dark of the night and in the distance he stopped. Hearing sirens, seeing those spinning lights, a cloud of dust in the distance picking up behind the squadron. It was the police...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Humans Talkin<strong>_g"** "Animals/ Shoshona Talking**" _'Hearing others talk'_ _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>AN- My first Rango fanfic! I hope my character isn't jumping the Mary Sue fence, if so please point it out. Yay for cliffhangers 8D and I apologize for the swearing. Also I appreciate reviews, especially ones that have constructive criticism in them ( not being an asshole though _ ) and thanks to all in advance for reading, reviewing, faving and all that shizz!

I do not support dog fighting, dog violence, animal violence or any of that! Please don't get the wrong impression! I have a few animals of my own and I would never treat them like this!


	2. Guns and Gunslingers

Rango © Gore Verbinski

OC's © AssassinsxTwist

**Bad Company**

Echoing in the distance was the ominous tolling of the old grandfather clock in the main room of the shack. An antique Don refused to let go of even til this day. Each deep ring was like a minute of Shoshona's life. Catching onto the chiming and diminishing off into the distance. Disappearing into nothingness, until she felt devoid like the ebony midnight sky. Her emerald optics closed waiting for death to come and steal her soul to the netherworld. Yet the malevolent reaper never appeared. She lived on and when her eyes finally reopened the chaotic scene before the rattlesnake unfolded.

**_"Come out with your hands up!"_**

_**"Give up now!"**_

Swiveling spotlights illuminated the area. The lights colored bloody red, a pallid white and oceanic blue turned everything that was once dull into an orchestra of colors. They were bright and when Shoshona squinted just enough there were clear contours of humans. Many of them - atleast two dozen that the snake could count from where she lay on the wooden surface. They were yelling and holding their guns pointed at the building. Inside she noted the voice of her human Don made out from the other yelling from the others. He was mad and he was swearing. Out of the blue a gunshot rang the air and silence occured, then some more gun fire.

_**"Take cover, their firing!"**_

_**"We're gonna need backup, stat!"**_

It was hard to hear through the gunfire but all that Shoshona needed to worry about was getting out of there an save her own hide. Gently she rolled onto her side, feeling the blood slip on out and the stinging of the fresh knife wound. The blood was pooled around her, covering most of her midsection and spine. Gradually the snake got to edge and fell to the ground. Hissing in pain** "Ahh.. damn.."**

The twisted body of the rattlesnake recoiled and slithered through the people. Getting past all the gun fire and the back and forth cussing war**. **Shoshona worried for Don and wondered if he could make it out alive. She tried not to think of it with her own injuries to worry about. But he was a father figure to her and even if one of his men had tried stabbing her she still worried.

_**"Men down! Damnit!"**_

_'He'll be fine..' _Even the thought was comforting for the first few seconds dread over took the snake when one of the officers shouted.

_**"Shoot to kill!"**_

The words pierced her heart like a bullet to the chest. Shoshona knew he was going to die and if not then he'd be gone forever. For the first moments it all sank into her mind. Her life was changing now and there was nothing she or anyone could do to undo it. There would be no more rats fed to her, days resting in the shade of her favorite rock in her tank, reality would all come into play and the worst of it - no more Don.

Hastily she shut her eyes, oily tears running down her cheek, turning away she slithered off as quickly as her body would carry her. There was no looking back to the blood bath unfolding at her old home. What was once cherished was lost and soon she found herself wandering into the horizon as the moon began to disappear and the sun began to arise..

* * *

><p>It could've been years, months, weeks but in reality it had been a day. For a day she had wandered with no trace of no one, nothing but herself and the local cacti that grew. The sun was hotter than ever and the bleeding had only stopped temporarily thanks to a couple dried leaves to bandage them. Now Shoshona was still alone. A tumbleweed giving her a feat feeling of companionship in the great sandbox of the Mojave.<p>

After the day went by and brought the moon Shoshona was thankful. At night there wasn't a worry for the rattlesnake. It was cooler and the hawks weren't out stalking their prey. But it made traveling the harder since one could barely see in front of their own snout.

**"Y'ouch!,"** Shoshona spat, angirly. **",Damned cacti!"**

The sharp hookish needles from the cactus caught a hold of her wound. Ripping it open and letting the blood flow some more. The leaf by now was sodden with old blood and served no more purpose to her. All she could do was hope she'd find another plant and use it's leaves. But for the next two hours she slithered along. Head slung over, panting like a thirsty dog. Shoshona wouldn't have it in her for another go. Another day would do her in if no water, food, or even something to stop the bleeding wasn't found. The lack of blood made her tired and weary and pale to the scales. The land began to darken some more but the beautiful light not to far kept her going.

The light was fire and the crackling felt all to comforting. Where there was water, there might be people and with people came supplies like water, food and medicine! Gliding across the sand, she came closer and closer to the fire. Her eyes hazy with sleep, hunger and lack of blood made her less wary of the presence sitting on the opposite of the fire. Making her look as if in a drunken stupor.

His copper gaze looked the on comer over, brow slanted down angrily, gun pointed and ready to fire.

**"One more move an' y'all be leakin' lead."**

**"Hn?"**

**"Ya heard me!"**

Panick began to take over now as she coiled up and hid away. The gun was loaded and the continuous clicking and shuffling around of it made her even more unnerved by the males presence.

**"D-don't shoot..! Ple ple-ase d-don't!"**

**"Heh.. heh.. scared are' ya'."**

**"I'm n-not here to hurt anyone..."**

**"Jus' you an me here, ain't no one else."**

Shoshona uncoiled and slowly creeped over when she noted that his gun was on the ground away from her.

**"I-I'm no-no threat to you.."**

**"Think' I can't see that? Cowerin'.. heh...yer' to much of a' coward."**

**"I am...," **She admitted **",Please.. I need help."**

**"An what make's ya think that I should help?"**

Shoshona had no more time for games. Her body couldn't take the struggling anymore and it didn't matter to her anymore. Fearlessly she spat blood at his face, her lip curling in disgust.

**"Good enough for you? Gunslinger.."**

And with that she collapsed onto the ground. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Humans Talking<strong>_"** "Animals/ Shoshona Talking**" _'Hearing others talk'_ _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks bunches to _hidansgirl1234, and ninjadragon5_ for the reviews, and to everyone that added the story to their alert or faved. And thanks to everyone who will favorite, alert, review, etc!


	3. Guns and Gunslingers 2

Rango © Gore Verbinski

OC's © AssassinsxTwist

**Bad Company**

Shoshona felt groggy, unsteady and the tight crushing grip around her body made it hard to breathe. She slowly cracked her eyes to see what was going on. From what she could see from her position resting against something hard and scaly. Her body was being dragged and inspecting the lower half of her body she saw a few pieces of makeshift bandages covering her stab wounds. It was then she twisted her neck and looked up. Her emerald eyes clashing with those burning copper eyes of the gunslinger she'd met in the desert. For a brief moment there was a strange resemblance between those eyes and the ones Shoshona knew from long ago.

**"Took ya long' enough to wake.. "** He muttered nonchalantly.

**"How long have I been out?"**

**"A day... a' day's journey' of draggin' yer' dead ass with me. Should'a left ya' there to die.."**

**"Aren't you the kindest..." **Shoshona replied with a sigh to herself. What was it with gunslingers and their defensive attitudes and stubbornness.

**"Once we hit the doc's office, I'm droppin y'all. Fend for yerself"**

Shoshona just replied with a nod and gave into the oncoming exhaustion and fell into a long sleep.

* * *

><p>The eyes of Shoshona opened once more as she felt soft hands running up and down her spine. Placing soft pieces of fresh cloth over her wounds once again. She shuffled to the side and looked over her shoulder, wincing in pain.<p>

**"Awake' at last, I see miss. Must'a got yer'self into a mighty' bad tousle with cut's like these."**

**"Mm.. This is the doctors office... I presume?"**

**"Yes mam'. Your a real lucky fell'r, ya know.."**

**"How's that?"**

**"Not many live through wounds like these. Luckily y'all got here' when ya did or ya'd probably met death by now."**

The word _'death_' made her shiver with fear. If this gunslinger hadn't come along then.

**"Guess so.. ha..,"** She cringed. **",So where's my big bad superman gone?"**

**"Super what.. mam'?"**

**"The guy who brought me here.."**

**"Rattle'snake Jake.. he' went off 'while ago," **The doctor tied a tight knot around the bandages and took off his gloves. Wiping his hands off, satisfied with his work. **",Ther's a dern' good knot. Ain't see sum'thin dis serious fer while. Thought I'd be all rusted out. If y'all catch meh drift."**

The Rattler slouched over and climbed off the table, arching her back as to not cause anymore pain. Barely paying any attention to the doctor rambling about being the towns best 'Knot Tier' and having trophies dedicated to the sport of knots. She had more important things to worry about rather than some local hick sport.

**"That is very interesting and all but I think I'll be heading out now."**

**"Mam- y'all shouldn't be on yer feet! Ya bett'r sit yer butt down an' rest."**

Shoshona insisted that she go though. Another knot story and that would be the end of her. **"I'll take a breather later... right now I wanna figure out where I am.."**

**"Yer' in Mud.. mam'!"** Shouted the doctor from the back room.

**"Mud... that's a strange name.. thanks again!"**

**"Mam' you shouldn't-"** Shoshona cut the doctor off and pushed herself out the door. His voice drowned out by the life of the town and the tingling of the bell. The world she'd come from was gone now. Leaving Shoshona in what seemed like the wild west. All those stories those crows and vultures would cackle about outside the window were true after all. She always thought that they were stories but to see it up and close baffled the snake. Shoshona climbed off the porch, catching herself on a pole. Still groggy and faint from the loss of blood and lack of food and water for days. This town had to have a place to eat. Every town like this back in the day had a Saloon or a bar. Little effort was put into looking for it though. All she did was casually turn her head to the left and read the sign that clearly said _'SALOON'_ in big, capitalized letters. If there were no sign it would've been easy to tell by the smell of alcohol. Even the passed out drunk man on the porch was a sure sign of a saloon nearby.

The doors slung open and through came the female rattler. Making her way through the crowd of cowboys, cowgirls, soiled doves and gunslingers. On each side were hordes of people. Some playing a good game of cards, passed out and laying in a pool of there own drool, or some just being your typical cowboy and giving her the 'what are you doing around these parts' scowl. One or two guys from the far corner even whistled. Shoshona rolled her eyes and continued, spotting an open seat in the crowd of drunks. But within a flash it was taken up by another. A man who's eyes glistened like to burning embers in a fire, as wicked as the flames of hell. He flicked his tongue and took a swig of his drink.

**"Hmm hmm.. Never seen y'all before... got a name hun?"**

**"My name is 'get the hell out of my way'.."**

**"Why the attitude, hun?"**

**"I'm not your hun... don't call me that."**

**"No need for a sour attitude.. Just makin' small talk is all. Shouldn't pass it up."**

**"Whatever.. just please move."**

**"An' why should I move?"**

**"Cause... I was gonna sit there.."**

**"Well.. why don't we make a little... proposition? Sound fun..."**

**"_Very_... just move.."**

**"I will.. I will.. if you offer me somethin' in return. Money, a kiss on the cheek.. something more.." **He quickly coiled his lower half around her waist. Caressing her back with his tail. Shoshona fought back the urge to yelp in pain when his tail came in contact with her scars. What she didn't fight was the desire to bite him in the face. The snake licked her cheek with his tongue. Shoshona grimaced and pulled back her lip in a scowl. Threateningly she hissed, showing her fangs. **"Let go asshole!"**

**"But this is so fun." **Smiled the man, squeezing tighter and tighter until she felt like exploding.

**"Go burn in hell!"** Shoshona thrashed and snapped at him. Each attempt at hurting him was swiftly dodged.

The sound of thunder, or more or less a gunshot rang throughout the saloon. Sending half the customers hiding under the tables while the others pulled out their own guns. Ready to shoot and defend themselves from whoever had shot.

**"Let er' go!"**

_**"Humans Talking**_"** "Animals/ Shoshona Talking**" _'Hearing others talk'_ _Thoughts _**Sound/Action**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks bunches to everyone for the reviews, and to everyone that added the story to their alert or faved. And thanks to everyone who will favorite, alert, review, etc! Also I'm so sorry about not updating in forever! School kind of side tracked me, plus I got a new job and things have been hell!


End file.
